hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bottle and a Gun
Lyrics Charlie Scene: It was once a dark, lonely summer's eve on the lonely streets of Sunset When the Lord called upon six crazy emcees: J-Dog, Charlie Scene, Johnny 3 Tears, Da Kurlzz, and Tha Produca! Funny Man: (Hey, man! You forgot the homey, Funny Man! Aw, come on, dawg!) Deuce: And I can show you how to hump without making love The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak And I'll be laying in the sun, bottle and a gun The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak Funny Man: My clothes are always retro Sexual like I'm hetero And I'll play a bitch like Nintendo (Zelda!) Take her for a ride in my Benzo Funny as fuck, I should do stand-up Bust caps at the club like I don't give a fuck (Fuck you!) Got a gold-ass grill Hit me on the sidekick if you wanna chill Hop in the ride, let's roll I'm a baritone with a voice that's so low It'll make your speakers explode And I'll drop your panties to the floor ("Ah!") Let me bend you over, let me lay you sideways Hop in the bed, girl, it's freaky Friday If you got beef, then you better step up, bitch Charlie Scene and Funny Man: Hollywood Undead ain't nothing to fuck with! Deuce: And I can show you how to hump without making love The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak And I'll be laying in the sun, bottle and a gun The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak Charlie Scene: Girl, come and smoke my pole like a Marlboro Introduce me to your mom as Charles It's Charlie Scene, shake your ass to the bass Wait till you see my face ("Hey, bitch!") Wear them tight jeans that show your ass-crack My first name gives Vietnam flashbacks I get drunk and do the same old, same old Take three girls home and call them Charlie's angels Funny Man: What you gonna do after we get signed? Charlie Scene: I'm gonna lose my mind Get thirty-inch spinners and pimp my ride I'll go back in time, be there that night and save Tupac's life Then pay my fine For getting caught fucking on the Hollywood sign I got the game on lock, I'll have a bottle and a glock with biceps like the Rock Buy Tom's soul back from Rupert Murdoch! Funny Man: (Hey!) Deuce: And I can show you how to hump without making love The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak And I'll be laying in the sun, bottle and a gun The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak Get down, I'll show you how Funny Man: Come on, girl, let me show you how Let's get freaky-deaky now Deuce: Get down, I'll show you how Funny Man: Come on, girl, let me show you how Let's get freaky-deaky now Deuce: And I can show you how to hump without making love The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak And I'll be laying in the sun, bottle and a gun The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak Get down (Get down!), I'll show you how (I'll show you how!) Funny Man: If you got beef, then you better step up, bitch Charlie Scene and Funny Man: Hollywood Undead ain't nothing to fuck with! Deuce: Get down (Get down!), I'll show you how (I'll show you how!) Charlie Scene: I'll have a bottle and a glock with biceps like the Rock Buy Tom's soul back from Rupert Murdoch! Bitch, what, motherfucker?! (*laughter*) Unreleased version There are some minor changes between the unreleased and released versions of the song: *Charlie Scene speaks the introduction in a less "scary" tone of voice *Deuce's vocals during the chorus are more high-pitched *Shady Jeff replaces J-Dog as one of the members laughing during the outro Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Deuce - clean vocals, laughter *Funny Man - background vocals, laughter, vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, laughter, rhythm guitar, synthesizer Trivia *A live version of this song is featured as a bonus track on Desperate Measures. *Whenever this is sang live, at the line "On the lonely srteets of Sunset," "Sunset" is replaced with wherever they're touring. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs Category:Swan Songs (Collector's Edition) Category:Hollywood Undead (album)